Asalto a Alcatraz
by Ginebra
Summary: Continuación de "El camino sin Dean".


**Hola! , yap otro capítulo más , y este definitivamente no salió como tenía pensado ¡no debía ser tan largo!, pero bueno. Jaja así quedó. Aviso que Castiel no se ha aparecido ante Dean , ni Pamela ha hecho la cesión espiritista .**

**Espero les guste!. **

**.**

**.**

**Asalto a Alcatraz**

.

Dean escupió el agua bendita , mirando cansado a Bobby – Tampoco soy un demonio ¿sabes?-

El cazador mayor , puso cara de circunstancia – Lo siento ,no se puede ser demasiado precavido –

Dean suspiró , no podía culparlo , él estaría haciendo lo mismo de encontrarse con un "supuesto" muerto desde hace cuatro meses . Ya habían pasado por el cuchillo de plata y demás cosas.

Suspiró y escuchó lo que Bobby le decía .

- … No llama , y las pocas veces que le han visto es silencioso …- terminó el cazador .

Oh Sammy… Dime que no hiciste un trato…

- ¡Bobby, se suponía que lo mantendrías a salvo!- recriminó sintiéndose frustrado . ¡Su hermano había hecho un puto trato! ¡no había otra explicación!

- Fue difícil , Dean , ese chico no escucha a nadie – dijo el otro frustrado .

Dean tuvo que reconocer que Sam podía ser muy tozudo cuando quería .

- Bien ... –dijo menando la cabeza - ¿Y Adam? – vio el rostro de Bobby palidecer- Oh Bobby… dime que el chico está aquí –

EL mayor nervioso esquivó la mirada. – No sé , Dean –

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Bobby ,me vas a decir que no pudiste con un chico de 17!-

- ¡Tu hermano no es _precisamente _un chico de 17!- gritó él, vamos… que ya se había culpado bastante esos meses , como para que Dean viniese también a recriminarle .

- Mierda, sencillamente fantástico – dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello – Me vas a decir que el chico anda con Sam cazando a Lilith?.-

Bobby no dijo nada .

- Vamos , Bobby , ya me has dicho lo peor ¿verdad?...-

- ¡Bien!- gritó el mayor cansado de toda la situación , se estaba sintiendo como un hijo regañado por su padre – No sé dónde están y te puedo asegurar que están separados . Sam se fue unos días después de tu muerte en el impala y Adam se marchó a escondidas al mes siguiente –

Dean bufó enfadado, meneó la cabeza y dio dos zancadas hacia e teléfono, comenzó a marcar .

- … Sí , el nombre es Wedge Antilles , número de seguro social 2474 , sí claro , espero...-

Minutos más tarde , Dean ya había localizado a Sam en Pontiac , Illinois.

Bobby , que había visto todas su acciones no pudo dejar de asombrarse por la facilidad con que había ubicado a su hermano .

- ¿Cómo supiste que usaría ese nombre?-

- ¿Bromeas? , qué no sé yo sobre ese chico…- fue su respuesta – Pontiac , es demasiado cerca de donde desperté… Oh Sammy qué fue lo que hiciste…-

.

* * *

.

Sam escuchó cómo la puerta era golpeada y agradeció que la pizza llegase , estaba muerto de hambre .

- … Ya sabes … ¿La pizza?- preguntó Kathy desde la puerta .

- ¿Qué pizza?- dijo una voz que le hizo saltar de la cama y correr hacia el living .

Y allí estaba . Un tipo que era muy parecido a Dean , mismo cabello, ojos verde oscuro y sonrisa burlona , que decayó enseguida al percatarse de él. Sus ojos lo observaron fijamente , ese de allí no podía ser Dean… ¡Quién demonios se creía ese tipo , para manchar el recuerdo de su hermano de esa manera!.

- ¡Sam , detente, , ¡Es él!- gritó Bobby , mientras aún peleaba con ese tipo , que se hacía pasar por su hermano .

- ¡Sam , basta , es él , ya pasé por todo esto!- Volvió a gritar Bobby.

El resto fue más sencillo , tuvo que contener las lágrimas , mientras le abrazaba . Era como uno de sus sueños … Dean con él , tal como antes .

Kathy había dicho algo y por la cara de Dean , debió ser desagradable .

- No , somos hermanos – dijo automáticamente , sabiendo que siempre los confundían con pareja.

La chica asintió y se fue a vestir , una vez ya se había ido . Se sentó , viendo a Dean , se veía tan … ¿vivo? , hizo una mueca al recordarlo , nadie podía llegar a pensar que había estado muerto cuatro meses … y en el infierno .

- Lo sé, me veo fantástico ¿ha?- dijo su hermano, sabiendo lo que pensaba . él sólo asintió .

Pero la sonrisa decayó rápidamente , como si recordase algo .

- Así qué pactaste ¿he?- dijo Dean , ya sin sonreír - ¿Cuánto te dieron?-

Él pestañeó sin creérselo ¿Pensaba que había hecho un pacto?.

- Dean , no hice un trato-

Los fríos ojos de Dean lo fulminaron con la mirada - ¡Deja de mentir , no hay otra explicación!-

- ¡No estoy mintiendo!- y no lo era , realmente estaba diciendo la verdad ...

- ¡Vamos , ya está hecho ¿no? , di la verdad ¿eres el puto de un demonio? ¿ahora tú estás en la trampa y yo afuera? .-

Eso lo sacó de quicio - ¡No fui yo! ¡estuviese pudriéndote en el infierno por meses … meses y no pudo hacer nada! ¡intenté pactar ¿o.k?! ¡pero nadie quería hacer el maldito trato! … Dean… lo intenté , los siento , pero nadie quería …- al final , acabó con la voz afectada, recordar esas veces , esas noches en el cruce de caminos , escuchando a esos malditos demonios decir que no podían hacer el trato… nadie quería su alma…

Dean , por su parte estaba teniendo problemas para razonar. Toda su experiencia le decía que había un trato de por medio ,es decir , luego de cuatro meses en el infierno , se levantaba de la tumba con un cuerpo de primera ,sin un rasguño? , no , no era normal , nadie lo hubiese sacado de la fosa por la "bondad de su corazón" . Había pensado que Sam había hecho el trato , pero si no… si su hermano estaba diciendo la verdad … miró a Sammy , se veía cansado , no, no mentía , Sam no había hecho un trato, conocía sus expresiones y ahora estaba diciendo la verdad .

Suspiró , eso era bueno , al menos el alma de Sam estaba intacta .

Pero Bobby no era tan optimista como Dean y ya estaba pensando en qué había ocurrido .

- Chicos , no quiero romper su felicidad, pero eso plantea una incómoda pregunta… Si Sam no te sacó , ¿entonces quién lo hizo?-

La pregunta de Bobby era la del millón de dólares.

Sam asintió y los volvió a mirar con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué Adam no vino con ustedes?-

Bobby suspiró , bien , aquí iba de nuevo a ser regañado por un Winchester …

- Se me escapó por la noche , hace tres meses –

Sam lo miró incrédulo - ¿Adam? ¡Bobby!...-

- ¡Ya , vale, lo entiendo , ¡no pude con el chico! – dijo nuevamente ¿cuántas veces tenía que pasar por ello? .

Dean hizo una mueca – Por lo visto Adam decidió comenzar a cazar y se lanzó a la noche como tú –

- Dean yo no me lancé…-

- Sí, si , como sea – lo interrumpió .- increíble , lo sé, el chico sabe como escabullirse , Bobby estuvo buscándolo , pero ningún cazador lo ha visto y sus números de teléfonos y tarjetas ya no son los mismos o no los ha usado .-

Sam asintió nervioso . NO era bueno … Adam aún era demasiado joven para andar cazando sin supervisión .

- Oh mierda- dijo Dean de pronto , asustándolos - ¿qué es Dean? – preguntó Bobby .

- ¡Adam!- dijo como si eso bastase - ¡Ese estúpido mocoso _lo_ hizo!-

Algo muy frío comenzó a pasar por su garganta –No estarás pensando…-

- ¡Vamos Sam , si tú no pactaste , ¡¿entonces quién más?! ¡Ese estúpido niño!- Dean se levantó del sillón y comenzó a maldecir frenéticamente .

- … ¡ ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?! ¡mocoso inconciente! ¡Espera a que lo encuentre! …-

Sam se llevó una mano a la cabeza , queriendo morir allí mismo . ¿Qué estaba mal con su familia? ¿Por qué siempre tenían que acabar pactando con demonios? . Primero su padre , luego Dean y ahora Adam?. ¡Adam! , quien apenas tenía 17 años…

- ¡Dean , cálmate!- escuchó que decía Bobby . - ¡Tienes que pensar con la cabeza!.

- ¡Estoy calmado y tan calmado como estoy , voy a darle una zurra a ese chico cuando lo encuentre!- se giró hacia él -¡ ¿qué esperas Sam , una invitación? , muévete hay que encontrar a ese mocoso!-

Sí… su familia tenía un gran problema…

.

* * *

.

Un mes más tarde , el ánimo de los Winchester era el peor posible . Bobby estaba pensando seriamente en ponerles una bala en sus cabezas.

Suspiró.

La búsqueda no iba nada bien . Adam parecía haberse esfumado del planeta , Dean había buscado cada nombre falso que Adam había usado con ellos , pero ninguno , ni siquiera el de los registros de teléfono daba resultados.

Lo dicho, como si se hubiera esfumado.

Y entonces , otra idea había pasado por su idea (y estaba seguro ,por el ánimo de los chico , que ellos también pensaban lo mismo) . ¿Y qué tal si el precio había sido demasiado alto? ¿Qué tal si el pacto era tan malo como el que había hecho John?.

¿Dean podría soportar otra vez lo mismo?. No estaba seguro…

Los chicos estaban desesperados, tanto así que incluso habían suspendido las cacerías . La última no contaba , porque la caza había venido a ellos "el asenso de los testigos" , un jodido mal signo … Pero con todo lo que conllevaba , los chicos no estaban cazando , "nada de monstruos hasta encontrar a Adam" , había dicho Dean .

"Siempre ponemos a la caza sobre nosotros ¿Y adivina qué? ¡ya no más! ¡no voy a hacerlo otra vez! ¡aprendí bien lo que pasa! , buscaremos a Adam … los otros cazadores tendrán que lidiar con este desastre…"

Y sin más habían seguido investigando .

El problema era que sin resultados.

.

* * *

.

Sam se sentí mal , no , eso no lo cubría , era mil veces peor . Sabía que todo esto era su culpa, si sólo se hubiese detenido a pensar en Adam , antes de irse a buscar a Lilith… Había sido demasiado egoísta y no era necesario que Bobby o Dean se lo dijeran . Tan sólo si hubiese llevado a Adam con él, quizás nada de esto estaría pasando . Sabía que Dean lo culpaba … era obvio, lo conocía de toda la vida y podía ver los detalles , así como el hecho que no se lo diría , Dean era de esas personas que se tragaba todo su veneno , a menos que uno lo provocase y estaba tentado de hacerlo, sólo quería terminar con todo . No que escucharlo de su boca , fuese a disminuir la culpa de saberse el culpable de que su hermanito hubiese vendido su alma …

¿Así que eso se sentía?. ¿Así era ser el hermano mayor? .

Durante esos meses en que había pasado con Adam y Dean cazando monstruos, había sentido envidia de la relación que Dean y Adam tenían , a Dean no le había costado nada crear un vínculo con Adam , casi como si se conocieran de toda la vida … En cuanto a él, Adam siempre había sido educado, correcto, casi nunca había dicho una broma o enfadado con él, el típico comportamiento que los jóvenes tienen con sus profesores o alguien de autoridad . ¿Quizás no lo había intentado con tantas fuerzas? .

Suspiró , no , eso no había sido el problema , por ese tiempo sólo estaba interesado en una cosa: liberar a Dean del trato . Y no se había puesto a pensar en su hermano menor , ni en lo que debía sentir , es decir, el pobre chico había perdido a sus padres, su vida completa había sufrido un vuelco de 180 ° y él… él no se había detenido a pensar en él.

NO había disminuido la velocidad.

Dean , en cambio había aprovechado cada segundo de esos seis meses para conocer a Adam , saber sus gustos , vida , todo.

Y ahora no estaba .

Tenia a Dean , pero había perdido a Adam y se sentía como una mierda.

Estaba en ello , cuando giró la cabeza hacia la tv. , Bobby se había quedado dormido frente al televisor otra vez, no podía culparle , pasaban de las tres de la madrugada .

Estaban dando una serie policial, de esas que Dean odia , federal en traje caro y con lentes para sol… en medio de la noche.

De pronto pensó en Henricksen y en lo extraño que se vería con esas ropas y gafas…

También recordó lo valiente que había sido Adam al sacarlos de esa estación de policía . ¿Qué habría sido de ellos de no haber estado él? ¿Dean habría acabado sus últimos meses en una prisión? . Eso sí que hubiese sido un asco.

Una fugaz idea cruzó por su mente .

Una idea tan descabellada que la descartó al instante … porque sería demasiada mala suerte ¿verdad?.

Además… Adam no era buscado por el F.B.I. ¿cierto?.

- Hay una sola forma de saberlo – se dijo tecleando la página del F.B.I; era en esos momentos en que agradecía haber aprendido unos cuantos trucos de Ash…

.

* * *

.

- ¿Colorado? ¡ ¿La Prisión estatal de Colorado?! - Dean gritó a Sam , mientras Bobby tenía un rostro pálido.

Sam asintió , sintiéndose también enfermo . – Si, Dean , lo revisé hace una hora … Adam fue apresado un mes después de … ya sabes y lo juzgaron como mayor de edad – hizo una mueca triste – Henricksen lo apresó y el fiscal hizo el resto , tiene condena por cinco años sin libertad provisional –

Dean meneó la cabeza, sin creer que Adam llevase en prisión todo ese tiempo.

- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que Adam… mi hermano pequeño está en medio de asesinos, ladrones … la peor escoria de Colorado y no nos habíamos enterado?! – Sam asintió - ¡Fantástico , jodidamente increíble!-

Dean no dijo nada más , después de ello… Salió de la casa y se fue en el Impala .

.

* * *

.

Mañana saldrían para Colorado , era de noche y Bobby se había quedado dormido frente al tv. , otra vez.

No lograba dormir , el sólo pensar que Adam estaba en una prisión lo ponía enfermo , él había pasado sólo unos días en una y la consideraba una de las peores experiencias de su vida y su lista era muy larga …

Y el saber que era su culpa , no ayudaba .

Salió de la casa , necesitaba algo de aire . Y por lo visto no era el único , allí estaba Dean , sentado sobre una banca cerca del Impala .

Dean lo estaba evitando desde que había vuelto . Y eso ya lo había cansado , se acercó a él .

- Sam – dijo Dean levantándose de la banca – Está frío , me voy a la cama –

- Ya basta , Dean – dijo Sam poniéndose en su camino .

- ¿De qué hablas?-

Sam bufó – Te conozco mejor que nadie , así que adelante , dilo –

- Sam , no tengo tiempo para esto – dijo su hermano seriamente .

- ¡Vamos , Dean! , sabes que te mueres de las ganas de gritarme a la cara que todo esto es mi culpa ¿por qué privarte? ¡vamos , hazlo!-

Dean apretó los labios – Basta , sólo muévete de allí –

- No – fue la sencilla respuesta de Sam .

Dean meneó la cabeza y miró a Sam - ¿No? , ¿esa es tu respuesta? , no te entiendo Sam… - meneó la cabeza y pasó a su lado , estaba cansado de todo esto , iba a irse a la cama y evitaría gritarle a Sam , era lo mejor .

Pero Sam tenía otros planes .

- Suéltame – ordenó al ver que su hermano le tomaba el brazo

- Dean , me siento horrible ¿o.k? , ¿qué más quieres que haga? ¡que grite a los cuatro vientos que soy un idiota?! , por qué si es lo que quieres lo haré.-

- ¡Deja el melodrama , Sam!- estalló Dean - ¡Bien! ¿quieres hablar del asunto? ¡perfecto! , hablemos . Tu trabajo era muy sencillo , debías vivir - dijo apuntándole con un dedo – Y preocuparte de que Adam hiciera lo mismo ¿y qué hiciste? , decidiste lanzarte en una misión suicida tras Lilth y te olvidaste de Adam ¡Lo dejaste solo! ¡¿qué pensaste que pasaría?! ¡ ¿qué el chico se quedaría sentado comiendo helado?! ¡ pues no , no lo hizo y ahora está en una maldita prisión en Colorado! -

Dean meneó la cabeza y respiro profundo – En una prisión Sam… nuestro hermanito menor con 17 años, está en una maldita prisión y nada de lo que digas cambiará eso o el tiempo que lleva allí pudriéndose , así que deja esto , mañana tendremos un día complicado y me quiero ir a la cama – dijo soltándose del agarre de Sam .

Sam se quedó en medio del campo , solo, sintiéndose peor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

.

* * *

.

La Prisión estatal de Colorado se alzaba gris y sin esperanza, no distaba mucho de algunas mansiones abandonadas que habían visitado en sus cacería , aunque claro, estaba la diferencia del resguardo policial, las cámaras , los perros , cercado eléctrico y los centenares de presos .

Pero a quién le importan los detalles ¿verdad? .

-Todo está listo - dijo Sam terminando de cargar el virus en el sistema de seguridad de la cárcel - las cámaras se apagarán dentro de diez minutos-

Dean asintió , poniéndose su gorro negro . Estaba haciendo un frío de los demonios, como si ya no tuvieran bastante .

Miró a Bobby , quien tenía el ceño fruncido y los hombres elevados .

-Bueno… ¡qué la fiesta inicie!- dijo sarcásticamente , ganándose una mala mirada de Sam y un "idjit" de Bobby.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche.

.

* * *

.

Por otro lado , al interior de la prisión , los presos ya estaban en sus celdas , sabiendo que les quedaba aún una hora de luz . En una de las celdas dos presos conversaban , sus nombres eran Jack y Pedro .

-… Sí , los guardias lo tienen en un área aparte o algo así , nadie lo ha visto en una semana ¿increíble, he?. Toda una jodida área para ti solo - dijo Jack , poniendo al tanto de las nuevas a su amigo, que había pasado la última semana en solitario.

-Ese chico es algo aterrador, lo juro – dijo Pedro persignándose – Ya había oído historias del chico , pero nada como esto …-

¿Quién no había oído historias de Adam Milligan , a esas alturas? . Un chico como ese resaltaba al instante , y no tenía nada que ver su carita de niño-bueno o sus ojos verdes y cabello rubio , en otras circunstancias él mismo hubiese intentado algo con el chico, no todos los días una cosa bonita como esa llegaba a la prisión , pero no quería arriesgarse a terminar como el resto …

-… "El carnicero" hace tiempo que le tenía ganas al chico – decía Jack en aire conspirador – Y no importó lo que le dijo el resto, el muy idiota se creía el mejor con eso de que es de la gran manzana – bufó divertido - "… tengo diez muertos en mi espalda ¿crees que un mocoso me va ganar?" fue lo que dijo – movió la cabeza -

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Pedro con morbosa curiosidad .

Jack se estremeció – El chico Milligan estaba en las duchas y el carnicero se le enfrentó , sabes que el tipo mide dos metros y pesa más de 120 kilos , pero ni eso bastó , el chico Milligan le partió la cara y cortó el cuello con el cepillo de dientes –

-¡¿Con el cepillo de dientes?!- Pedro no podía creerlo .

Jack asintió – Sí, lo que nadie sabía era que el chico Milligan había derretido una navaja de afeitar al interior de su cepillo de dientes ¿dónde la consiguió? , ni idea , pero algo es seguro , abrió al carnicero como a un conejo y el resto… es historia –

-Carajo… cargarse a un tipo de ese calibre a su edad …-

Su amigo asintió – Eso pienso yo , pero ya sabes lo que dicen sobre el chico Milligan ¿no? –

– Sí , ¿Los Winchester ? –

El otro asintió – Eso se rumorea y ¿sabes? , es cierto …- dijo suavemente - ¿Recuerdas a "Crazy" , el proxeneta de la 43? – Peter asintió – bien , pues me vino a visitar por ese negocito que tenemos y me contó que está trabajando con el fiscal –Pedro abrió mucho los ojos – Sí , yo le dije que ser soplón no le traerá nada bueno, pero allá él, el caso es que le sacó información al fiscal sobre el chico Milligan , por lo que dicen el rumor es cierto : está con los Winchester –

-¿Y cómo lo sabe?- preguntó incrédulo .

-Por que el fiscal le contó que entre las cosas que le incautaron al chico Milligan había una fotografía de los Winchester –

Pedro silbó asombrado .

- Sí , eso mismo me dije yo , así que ya ves… no conviene meterse con ese crío –

Pedro no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

.

* * *

.

Las cámaras se apagaron exactamente a la hora prevista , trayendo el caos en la central de monitoreo . Mientras tanto, Sam y Dean ya había saltado el muro, corrido hacia el interior, abierto la cerradura y pasado el primer puesto de guardia .

- O Deacon era demasiado bueno o estos tipos no practican – dijo Dean recordando su propia experiencia en prisión y el buen golpe que le pegó el viejo amigo de su padre.

Sam meneó la cabeza y alzó los hombros , mirando a los guardias en el suelo , cinco de ellos .- Vamos , que no tardarán en notar su ausencia –

Dean asintió y echó a correr por el pasillo , Vio que Sam observaba su Palm de vez en cuando . Su hermano era todo un sabelotodo , lo cual agradecía en ese momento , porque gracias a esa tal Palm había descargado el mapa de la prisión y podían saber dónde estaban y dónde estaba Adam .

-¿Qué tienes , Sam?-

- Es unos metros más allá –dijo pasando por el pasillo frunciendo el ceño . ¿Por qué su hermano estaba en otra sección aparte? . Esa pregunta lo había molestado desde que había descubierto esa información de la base de datos de la prisión .

Finalmente llegaron a esa sección , todo estaba solitario, luces apagadas . ¿No quedaba aún cerca de una hora de luz? . Cada vez le gustaba menos todo eso .

Dean por su parte tampoco se sentía a gusto . La verdad, sentía miedo de encontrar a Adam .¿Por qué cosas habría pasado su hermano? ,maldijo mentalmente otra vez , no era hora de pensar en ello, sólo debía concentrarse en sacar a Adam y Sam de esa cárcel y llegar con Bobby en una sola pieza .

El teléfono sonó - ¿Bobby? , sí , si , ya casi estamos allí –

-¿Y qué esperan? ¡No es un paseo por el parque!-recriminó el otro cazador - Ya corté los cables telefónicos ¿no crees que desde fuera pronto notarán que algo pasa?-

Dean hizo una mueca – Ya estamos aquí , bye Bobby – dijo cortando .

Era como la celda de solitario de la otra prisión , con una pequeña rendija y blindada . Intercambió una mirada con Sam .

-¿Adam? – llamó por la rendija , pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Adam? ¿me escuchas? , Soy Sam –

Habían quedado en que Sam sería quien hablase ,para evitar que Adam pensara que había perdido su mente , no todos los días una escuchaba la voz de quien creía muerto…

-Hey , Adam… ¡Adam!- gritó Sam , pero nada , ya preocupado , miró a Dean .

-Bueno , lo intentamos de tu forma , Sammy – dijo su hermano al frente de la rendija - ¡Hey , chico contéstanos! - llamó Dean .

Nuevamente , solo silencio .

Ya más que nerviosos , los hermanos optaron por lo único que quedaba hacer : Derribar la puerta.

.

* * *

.

Fred Grinch , guardia de seguridad acababa de terminar su ronda cuando escuchó un horrible ruido proveniente del pasillo siguiente . Corriendo se dirigió hacia allá , la escena que encontró lo hizo dar un par de pasos atrás.

La celda de máxima seguridad estaba abierta . Tomó su pistola y entró , estaba vacía. Pero algo era seguro , alguien la había abierto.

-¡Tenemos un 10-5 en la celda de máxima seguridad!- gritó por su radio .

En esos momentos , los de la central de monitoreo tuvieron la certeza que la falla de las cámaras no era un desperfecto técnico : Tenían una fuga en curso .

-¡Cortaron las líneas!- gritó otro guardia de la central - ¡Mierda es un motín!-

Luego , la alarma antimotines sonó por toda la cárcel…

.

* * *

.

Dean corría al lado de Sam , se detuvieron al ver pasar por uno de los pasillos a unos guardias .

-¿Qué infiernos , Sam? – preguntó enfadado - ¡No se suponía que Adam debía estar allí!-

-No lo entiendo , eso decía en el registro, tal vez lo movieron en el día , no sé ,Dean –

-¡Fantástico!-gritó frustrado, volviendo a correr . Estaban en una prisión , sin Adam y todos los guardias se habían dado cuenta de que tenían una falla de seguridad. ¿Podían ir las cosas peor?.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Sam nervioso.

-Dile a Bobby que se largue , nos reuniéremos con él en el motel –

Sam asintió y llamó a Bobby.

.

* * *

.

Pedro y Jack, tal como el resto de los presos escucharon la alarma y gritaron de alegría . ¡Viejo, alguien había conseguido salir! ¡menuda fiesta que se le iba a armar a los guardias!.

- ¿Por quién apuestas?- preguntó Pedro .

- Dan o Keith ¿quién más estaría tan loco como para intentar una fuga en esta cárcel?.-

- ¡No creo que sea Dan!- gritó uno de los presos de la celda de al lado .

- ¿Eddie? – preguntó Jack

- ¡Sí , Jack , yo! ¡y te decía que dudo que Dan fuera , el tío se quebró una pierna , está en la enfermería!- gritó

- ¡Y Keith está negociando con la fiscalía!- gritó otro preso de la celda de enfrente

- ¿Enserio, Leo? , Entonces me quedo sin opciones –respondió Jack . Iba a agregar algo más , cuando vio que uno de los guardias rodaba por el pasillo , frente a su celda , era Fred Grinch .

Pedro y él se acercaron a la reja, al frente , en la otra celda , Leo arrugó el ceño .

- ¡Dean , la idea es no matar al tipo!-gritó una voz , cerca del pasillo .

- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga , si el hijo de puta no habla?!-

Padro lo miró preocupado , esas voces no se le hacían familiar y por la cara de Leo estaba seguro que a él tampoco . Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho , porque las voces se convirtieron en cuerpos . El primero era alto , como pie grande , cabello negro y ojos café y el otro tipo con cara de enfado , rubio con ojos verde oscuro . Fue el segundo sujeto quien agarró a Fred Grinch de un brazo y lo volteó boca arriba .

- ¿Listo para hablar o quieres un poco más, robocop?-

- ¡Púdrete!- gritó Grinch tosiendo sangre .

El tipo rubio hizo una mueca – Respuesta equivocada – dijo y apuntándole con el arma sonrió . - ¿Dónde la quieres?- preguntó fríamente - ¿Cabeza o corazón? –

- Joder- susurró Pedro a su lado atrayendo la atención del rubio, quien lo miró de mala cara.

- Mira Sammy tenemos público – dijo divertido hacia ellos – Mucho público – se corrigió , casi notando por primera vez que estaban en un pasillo de celdas .

Los presos que podían verlos comenzaron a gritarles que los sacaran , pero él sabía bien por los ojos fríos del sujeto, que no lo haría .

- Se me ocurre una idea – dijo de pronto – ¿Por qué mejor preguntarle a los presos? , por lo que averiguaste el chico era una especie de Rock Star por aquí ¿ no?–

-Ah , Dean… "presos" ¿recuerdas?- dijo el alto - ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dirán la verdad?-

El tipo "Dean" sonrió – No creerías lo que hace la gente por la posibilidad de libertad – sonrió y dio una patada en la cabeza al guardia , dejándole inconciente o muerto… no había forma de saberlo.

- ¡O.K. chicos ,silencio , hoy es su día de suerte! – comenzó diciendo, paseándose por el pasillo , haciendo que todos se callasen .

- ¡Voy a hacer una simple pregunta y quién me diga la respuesta , ganará su pase a Oz!-

Dean elevó el pulgar a Sam , aunque este no tenía pinta de compartir su entusiasmo , Dean se comportaba como un presentador de Tv… Y realmente pensaba que esto era mala idea .

- ¡dale , tío, qué quieres saber!- gritó Leo desde su celda.

- ¡Sí , viejo , pregúntale al buen Guz, él lo sabe todo – dijo otro preso , Guz , supuestamente.

Dean sonrió - ¿Ves Sam? , así se hace – sonrió y se giró a los presos . - ¡Bien chicos , quiero saber dónde los guardias pusieron a Adam Milligan! –dijo paseándose por el pasillo.

La pregunta incomodó a más de uno , Pedro lo vio , nadie quería estar relacionado con ese chico ¿y si era una trampa? , pero con qué fin … no veía el beneficio.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber de ese crío?- preguntó Jack , haciendo la pregunta que todos pensaban .

Dean fue hacia Jack . De cerca pudo ver mejor su rostro . Y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago .

- Eres… Eres…- Jack no podía decir el nombre . Dean frunció el ceño - ¡Eres Dean Winchester!- gritó alejándose de los barrotes.

- ¡¿Winchester?! - gritó Leo.

- … " ¿ El asesino satánico? ¡No jodas!- gritó Guz

- ¡Nos va a descuartizar!-chilló otro preso .

Y entonces todos comenzaron a gritar cosas semejantes .

- ¿Decías , Dean?- dijo Sam divertido y fastidiado porque incluso los presos temían su nombre , ¡era casi surrealista! .

- ¡A callar!- gritó Dean enfadado , logrando que guardaran silencio , al menos la mayoría . - ¡Sí, soy Dean winchester , así que ya saben quién soy y que no aguanto idioteces , comiencen a hablar o nos vamos a divertir mucho con ustedes!- gritó .

Sam giró el rostro incrédulo a su hermano. ¿Iba en serio? ¿amenazar a unos presos?. Dean se giró a él y le cerró un ojo .

Sam arrugó el ceño ¿qué clase de plan tenía pensado su hermano?.

- Guz no sabe , Guz no sabe nada del chico Milligan – dijo un tipo bajito con pinta de rata , incluso sus dientes eran alargados y amarillos .

Dean elevó los ojos - ¿Y tú? – gritó a Leo - ¿Qué sabes de Adam?-

Leo meneó la cabeza – Nada ¡lo juro!- agregó viendo la escopeta que el rubio llevaba consigo .

- No… ¿no se lo habían llevado a la celda de máxima seguridad?…- susurró Pedro a su lado – Dean se acercó a él y lo miro de pies a cabeza .

- Ya no más, la revisamos – dijo Dean - ¿alguien más? – preguntó alejándose de su celda .

- ¿La oferta sigue en pie? – preguntó Mark Swann , de unas celdas más allá . Dean se le acercó analizando al sujeto . Era alto , moreno y con unos fríos ojos , cabello negro corto y con una fea cicatriz en su mejilla derecha … el tipo era duro .

- Sí , lo sigue – dijo él - ¿Entonces , dónde está Adam?-

Swann asintió – Primero me sacas de la celda y hablamos del chico Milligan –

Dean bufó – Genial , un listillo – meneó la cabeza y sacó las llaves desde sus pantalones . Una vez afuera , Swann sonrió , aunque esta decayó al ver que Dean lo encañonaba .

- Vamos hablando que no tengo toda la noche -

Swann se pasó una mano por el cabello y asintió – Se lo llevaron , ya no está en esta cárcel-

- ¡Mierda!- gritó Dean pateando el piso - ¡Sam!- gritó a su hermano que estaba detrás suyo - ¡¿Cómo demonios no sabías eso?!-

Sam , por su lado, estaba tan enfadado como Dean - ¡No lo entiendo, hackie el sistema , no hablaban de ningún traslado!.-

Dean maldijo y tomó su escopeta - ¿Dónde lo enviaron? – Swann se mantuvo en silencio - ¡¿Dónde se llevaron a mi hermano?!- gritó poniendo el cañón de la escopeta en la cabeza de Swann .

- ¡A la estatal de Minessota!- gritó , viendo la locura en los ojos de Dean .

Dean entrecerró los ojos , sin creerle del todo - ¿Y por qué?-

-¡No lo sé! –gritó Swann .

- Dean – llamó Sam , poniendo una mano sobre la escopeta, haciendo que la bajara –Tiene sentido … Adam nació en Minessota , es probable que el estado pidiese la extradición –

Dean hizo una mueca y volvió a maldecir - ¡Mierda! ¡ jodidamente fantástico!- gruñó .

Entrecerró los ojos a Swann – Si estás mintiendo , te encontraré y volaré los sesos ¿entiendes?-

-Es la verdad- juró Swann .

-Más te vale – dijo Dean , miró a Sam , quien tenía la misma mirada abatida – Salgamos de aquí –

.

* * *

.

Una hora más tarde , los hermanos estaban de camino a la casa de Bobby , mientras más rápido salieran del estado mejor .

-¿Estás seguro? - susurró Bobby al escuchar las noticias .

Sam asintió – Lo acabo de revisar , hace dos días salió un contingente desde la cárcel hacia Minnesota "Traslado extraordinario" , aunque no mencionan el nombre del preso- dijo Sam cerrando su laptop.

Bobby asintió

- Oh sí – dijo Dean golpeando el manubrio del Impala – Asaltamos una puta prisión por nada , ¡nada!- gruñó golpeando la cama .

- Aunque hay algo que no hemos pensado, si Adam estaba en prisión eso significa que no pudo hacer el trato ¿cierto? , quiero decir , no podría ir a un cruce de caminos – dijo Sam , atrayendo la atención de Dean .

- ¿Tú crees?-

Bobby negó – No chicos, también puede hacerse , si se tienen los elementos necesario puedes invocar a un demonio – Eso había hecho John …

- Ya , pero no creo que en una cárcel pudiera conseguir los aceites y demás cosas ¿verdad?- insistió Sam .

- No sé, Sam , puedes conseguir lo que quieras en prisión , si sabes cómo y por lo que hemos investigado Adam era bastante respetado –

- Eso es cierto – reconoció su hermano .

Dean iba a agregar algo más , cuando la emisora detuvo la música .

" Interrumpimos nuestra programación habitual para informar que la cárcel estatal ha sido asaltada, aún no conocemos el móvil , pero ningún preso ha escapado, recientemente el alguacil nos ha comunicado de la aprehensión de Mark Swann , el único reo que había logrado escapar del precinto , felizmente todos los guardias resultaron con vida , dentro de poco seguiremos informándolos de esta noticia en curso …" –

- Bueno , nada que lamentar – dijo Dean

Sam asintió, al menos no cargarían en sus conciencias el haber liberado a un preso …

.

.

* * *

**.**

**No salió Adam , lo sé, pero saldrá en el próximo! , Nos leemos y que estén bien . **

Reviews anónimos:

**Esther:** Hey gracias por el comentario y sí , el estado anímico de Adam da miedo , se puede ver con este fic , no ha dudado ni un segundo en cargarse al preso , digamos que está un tanto en el lado oscuro de la fuerza, jeje. Y sí Dean no lo tomó bien y Sam se siente muy mal por todo . Nos leemos!

**Pantha :** Hola! Y sip dean volvió, aunque no están los tres juntos ahora , ya veré que pasa con esos tres , por lo pronto estoy pensando en el próximo capítulo , pienso poner más de Adam para compensar este. Nos leemos!

**Nora:** Oh sí , Adam se ha ganado el respeto (y miedo) de los presos , además no es como si Adam iba a aguantar que lo tratasen mal , es un Winchester después de todo , jaja . Y lo del F.B.I. le servirá para no irse a los burdeles , no lo puse , pero fue allí donde lo vio un agente que estaba haciendo un trabajo en cubierto, jaja , lo pondré en el otro capítulo, buenop , nos leemos!


End file.
